


Smiles

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, POV Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's smiles are like the Loch Ness monster -- shy and seldom seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

Angel’s smiles are like the Loch Ness monster -- shy and seldom seen. Spike’s made it his mission ( _obsession_ ) to coax them out of hiding. He’s played this game for over a century, though the stakes were never so high. Frowns are typical, predictable ( _Angel’s default setting_ ) and not worth noticing -- something Angel’s never realized. Smirks make him horny...and just a little afraid ( _ghosts of Angelus_ ). Grins come at the bottom of a bottle of good Irish whiskey ( _not all their memories cut deep_ ). But true smiles...sincere, honest smiles are rare and precious and worth playing the fool for.


End file.
